marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
She-Hulk Vol 2 25
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** * ** * * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * * Cazon's Ship | StoryTitle2 = Beasts of the Field | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Adriana Melo | Inker2_1 = Mariah Benes | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = Inventor Manfred Ellsworth has been hit with hard times. Put out of business by Tony Stark, the only thing that he has left is his Man-Elephant armor. Abandoning his human identity, the Man-Elephant has found his way to Timbuktu to seek enlightenment. When he arrives he is approached by some terrified locals who are afraid of the Tuareg Rebels. When he refuses to help, they beg him to help because the wise old woman in the nearby tower said would happen. The Man-Elephant goes into the tower and finds a blind woman from India who is able to paint the visions that she sees. Seeing a painting of his fight with the She-Hulk convinces the Man-Elephant that she can see visions. The wise woman explains that he is the chosen avatar of the Indian god Ganesha. Showing him a portrait of the elephantine god, he is told to touch the gem of Seetorak that is upon its brow. As he does the gem begins to glow and soon he is bathed with light that begins to change him. When the Tuareg rebels arrive to terrorize the village, Manfred Haller faces him in his new form: That of the elephant man known as the Behemoth. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tuareg Rebels Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = What the hell is going on with her comic book? | Writer3_1 = Peter David | Penciler3_1 = Val Seimeiks | Inker3_1 = Dave Meikis | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis3 = A humor strip about She-Hulk crashing the Marvel Bullpen to complain about the various changes that have happened in her book recently. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * She-Hulk (Jen Walters) Supporting Characters: * ** Eli Bard ** Seth Lehman ** Josh Silverman ** Dave Althoff * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) Other Characters: * Marvel Comics ** Joe Quesada ** Dan Slott ** Peter David ** Dan Buckley Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Marvel H.Q. | Solicit = * In a double-sized anniversary issue, an intergalactic bounty hunter has chased a highly prized Alien fugitive to Earth – and She-Hulk and her new partner are caught in the crossfire! * Plus, why exactly did Jen Walters leave the superhero life behind? * Also, two extra special backups featuring the rise of malevolent Man-Elephant and the Jade Giantess visits the Marvel offices! | Notes = Continuity Notes Beasts of a Field * The painting of She-Hulk and the Man-Elephant is from a vision of their battle in . What the Hell is going On With This Comic? * This is a humor story that is not part of Earth-616 continuity. Publication Notes * Also contains the Handbook entry for She-Hulk that was originally printed in World War Hulk: Gamma Files. | Trivia = * The shirt She-Hulk is seen wearing at the beginning of the issue is a nod towards the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund. | Recommended = | Links = }}